ZelahAmenti of the Dragondeck Vol1
by Catrine M. Silverwolf
Summary: (9-30-02) Real life... or is it? How will Zelah cope with the major changes in her life? My first fan-fic, please read and reply!
1. Character Bios

**Zelah-Amenti Vol.1~  
The Blue Eyes**

  
  
**Author Notes:** Copywright info is at the bottem of each page, along with links to any fanfics I may mention in the story. This is my first fan-fic, so please read & respond. If you include your story's (or stories') link(s) in your review, I'll be sure to check them out. Thank you! ~Catrine M. Silverwolf  
  
**Character Bios:**  
**Zelah-Amenti** is a rather quiet, reserved, serious, and studious young woman. She has a sensitivity and appreciation for the finer and deeper things of life; the beauties of nature, music, art, and literature. The people who mean the most to her are those who can offer her intellectual companionship. It is only when she is among those who understand her deeper nature that she can really be herself. The experience of having her remarks taken lightly or belittled, particularly during the early years of your life, has caused her to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself. She does not express herself spontaneously when conversing with others; hence other people often regard her as being aloof, and even unfriendly. Her difficulty in putting her deeper thoughts and feelings into words leads to problems in more intimate associations.She is rather easily hurt or offended, and at such times can withdraw into a mood, and may not even speak to others. Aside from these points, she is a thoughtful, analytical person, and knows her own mind, even though she may not speak it. She is very conscientious and competent in all that she does. She takes all responsibilities seriously, sometimes leading to worry and mental depression. Despite all of her weaknesses, she is self-sufficient and capable, is good at directing the efforts of others (when they actually listen to her), as she has good business judgment and the natural understanding of people. She appreciates settled, accumulative conditions, and a high standard of living. All of her frustrations and repressed opinions and skills come out when she duels, making her a fierce and surprizingly ruthless opponent. She loves the game like nothing else in life, thus her decision to abandon the 'real world' for that of strategy, luck, and the deck.  
Appearance- Average height, a little skinnier and bustier than normal, a bit homely of face. She hides her curves under loose t-shirts and long pants or skirts, in plain blues, greens, black, and white. Her brown hair is generally too dry, and is kept pulled back in a ponytail or braid most days. Zelah rarely wears jewelry, or dresses up, but when she does, people stop and stare. No one would think that she could actually be pretty...  
**Akila** has a very idealistic but passive outlook on life. She desires culture and all the refinements of life, but is inclined to live in her dreams. Although she would like to do many things, procrastination undermines her accomplishment and success in life. She does not like to create issues and will do anything to avoid a conflict. Making decisions is difficult for her without the support and approval of others. She a very sensitive nature, and feels much that she does not understand. Your feelings are easily hurt, like Zelah's, and also withdraws and becomes uncommunicative. Although she desires the friendship and association of others, she finds it difficult to express her thoughts through the spoken word, and others find her hard to get to know. It is much more natural for her to express her deeper thoughts in writing. She often indulges in rich foods that lack nutrition, and partially due to this, has many health problems. She found a kindred spirit in Zelah, who tought her to play 'duel-monsters' while she was in counceling, recovering from a bout of clinical depression. She loves it, though she procastinates about getting serious about dueling until Zelah invites her to live the game.  
Appearance- Short, and heavily built, with a sweet and shy face. Her hair is brown, but sleeker and thinner than Zelah's, and very much longer. She wears blouses and skirts, or button-up shirts and slacks, and never really bothers about whether things are casuall or formal, because she's always in-between. Any jewelry she wears is turquise, her favourite being a ring of her mother's, given to her before her mom turned drunk.  
**Sitra** is a hard worker with a meticulous sense of detail. She has a great deal of patience and independence, and can be relied upon to complete your undertakings. She are stable, trustworthy, homeloving, and logical in practical matters, but rather unresponsive to suggestions from others. She resists change, and really doesn't have a large amount of ambitions, visions, or imagination. It frustrates the expression of her softer, feminine qualities in that she finds it difficult to express the depth of her feelings for those she loves. It limits her to practical matters of the day, filling her life with detailed routine, hard work, and monotony, which is reflected in her steady and strategy-based dueling. Of course, that was rather disrupted when her usually quiet, withdrawn friends (seemingly) suddenly decided to drag her into a strange world of alliances and enemies, honor and betreyal, losses and victory... teaching her to play a little differently.  
Appearance- Tall and serious looking, with black hair in a french braid or bun, and green-hazel eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses. She is most often seen in a baby-tee, knee-long skirt, and long coat, accessorized with simple gold bracelets and a pencil behind one ear. Sitra is (or was) surprizingly popular, and has a few shirts autographed by the school's foot-ball team and such.  
**Zanakht **is of a highly sensitive, idealistic, and intuitive nature. He could be very expressive and creative in the arts, music, or drama, but has never really 'gotten into' them. There is a definate lack of practicality and business judgment in him which limits his success. He can be deeply influenced through the thoughts and feelings of others without realizing just how he is being affected. Others are inclined to take advantage of his generosity and friendliness; thankfully, Menkaura doesn't often let them. Moods are a problem for Zanakht, as he can be highly inspired one minute, and the next become quite irritated and annoyed over some ill-timed remark or lack of consideration on the part of someone close to him. He suffers through disturbed thoughts, poor memory, and the occational breakdown. He had never even known much about the card game 'battle monsters' until he sensed a change in his normally logical sister, Sitra. She drew him into the game with their friends and her, buying a powerful deck for him, and leaving him to learn to use it, or be left behind.  
**Menkaura **has a very independent nature, yet is friendly, approachable, and generous. He can be a spontaneous, expressive, and talkative person. He is generally good-natured, though at times he can be rather blunt and sarcastic, unintentionally hurting his best friend Zanakht. He is surprizingly creative, artistic, and musical, and there is an element of originality in all that he does. He likes to do things on the spur of the moment, without planning or prior arrangements. Despite a tendency to be scattered in hid efforts, and his preference to avoid menial jobs of a routine and repetitive nature, he actually becomes a pretty strategic player under Sitra's not-so-subtle guidance. He is inclined to pursue good times and emotional indulgences to excess. He bought a deck after Zanakht recieved his, and they learned to play together, following the girls deeper into the strange world of duel- monsters.  
  
_The game of duel-monsters is © the creators of Yu-gi-oh. The character bios are based on the Kabalarian Name Analyzer (except for the appearance part, that's mine). The story is © me in idea, content, characters, events, etc. The beginning setting, while not completely realistic, is to be regarded as 'real life.' As the story progresses, the you may decide whether you think that the setting actually changes, or if it is all in the character's head's._


	2. Prolauge

Zelah-Amenti Vol.1~  
The Blue Eyes  


  
**Prolauge:**  
It was a normal day, as far as high school was concerned. Zelah sat in the back corner of the lecture hall, not really paying attention to the lesson on the periodic table. She knew it all, anyways. Instead, she was thinking about her cards. She was a pretty big Yu-Gi-Oh! fan, and had a love for playing 'Duel-monsters' herself. She had started with the Kaiba starter deck, and just that weekend had picked up another booster pack, which she was trying to integrate with her deck. She had gotten a second 'Mystic horseman,' one of the few non-dragon cards she used, which would increase her chances of being able to use her rabid horseman. She had also gotten a Thunder dragon, which accented her deck nicely, though she wasn't sure about adding another element. Of course, how could she say no to such a gorgeous card? Eventually, she decided that her blackland fire dragon would be lonely without it.   
She assured her prize card- blue eyes white dragon- that it was still her undisputed favorite, and set about her next decision: to keep, or not to keep Destroyer Golem. He didn't really fit her deck, but he was strong, and... a loud noise interrupted her thoughts. It took her second, but she soon realized that it was the bell. She gathered her things, and made her way into the crowded hall. _*Idiots,*_ she thought to herself, as she squeezed between two prep-herds (her term for the circles preps made to talk between classes, effectively blocking traffic). She really didn't think herself all _that_ smart, but she definately held herself above the majority of students, though she never showed it. _*Life would be so much easier if it was an anime. Right and wrong all nice and clear, idiots appropriately punished for messing up the world for the rest of us...*_ she looked at the plastic case of cards in her hand, _*Big spiffy monsters...*_  
As she sat through her next class (English: day three of "Of Mice and Men", which she had finished the first day), she let her mind fantasize about living in Yu-gi-oh's world. She would be a famous duelist, and people would either respect her, or be evicted by an angry blue-eyes. Well, probably not a blue eyes... there were only four of them in the show, after all. She had read one fanfic where Pegasus had kept a fifth one for himself, and was offering it as a tournament prize, but even with that- how could she, Zelah, of smalltown, USA, compete with Yugi and his gang?  
_*No,*_ she thought to herself, _*I can't stay who I am. Not if I'm going to be a duelist.*_ She thought for a while. _*Amenti. Zelah-Amenti... of... Egypt? No, I can't speak egyptian, or even recognize hiroglyphics. I can't even spell hiroglyphics... hyroglyphics?...?... whatever.*_ She hurried her thoughts forewards, impatient with herself. *Let's see... lots of characters are named by their deck type... Rex Raptor and all that... so I shall be Dragon Amenti. ...Nah, that sounds bad.* She thought a while more. _*Ah! Now I have it!* _She paused dramatically, though its rather pointeless, when you aren't speaking aloud, and no one would be listening even if you were, _*Zelah-Amenti, of the Dragon-deck.*_  
Maybe the name wasn't all that impressive. Maybe she would never even get to use it. But that didn't matter. For a few precious minutes, Zelah felt like a champion.  
Then, the bell rang, and life moved on.  
  
_The game of duel-monsters is © the creators of Yu-gi-oh. The story is © me in idea, content, characters, events, etc. The beginning setting, while not completely realistic, is to be regarded as 'real life.' As the story progresses, the you may decide whether you think that the setting actually changes, or if it is all in the characters' heads. The fanfic mentioned above (involving a fifth blue-eyes offered as a tourny prize) is "Another Chance at Everything" by Brood Mayran. URL is http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=894097&chapter=1 Its good so go read it!  
Don't forget to R&R! _


	3. Chapter 1: Life in the real world

Zelah-Amenti Vol.1~  
The Blue Eyes  


  
**Chapter 1:**  
As Zelah (now Zelah-Amenti of the Dragon-deck) lay in bed that night, trying to go to sleep despite her neighbors loud (bad) music, she imagined all the things she would do if she lived in Yugi's world. Suddenly, something occured to her. "Why not?" she whispered, not worrying about anyone hearing her talk to herself. After all, her parents were off on "business" and her only neighbor- a college kid- was listening to mindless noise. Sometimes, she imagined that someone was listening, but she didn't bother that night. She was listening to herself, and that was enough. "Why can't I live like they're real? Why can't I live like a duelist?" She grinned. "I will be fooling everyone. They will think I'm just another face in the crowd, but really? I'm a champion. Or I will be, once I've fought in some tournaments. I've heard that there will be one at the Kansas State Fair next week."  
Zelah nodded to herself, standing up to roam the halls, as she had given up on sleep. "I will go to this tournament. I will do my best to win, and if I know Kansans, I _will_ win. Then, maybe Mom will let me go to a bigger tournament somewhere." She snorted. "What kind of duelist has to ask permission? I will just tell her; the way she tells me that she's going someplace. She will be glad I'm finally _coming out of my shell._" That last part she said imitating her mother's voice, then she snorted again. "Its not like I'm in the 'Cocoon of Evolution,' or something."  
_*Well... maybe I am...*_  
Zelah lay in bed for a while longer. Her neighbor's music went out, and all was silent, but she still couldn't sleep. Finally, she gave up. "Guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight." Putting a robe over her thin nightgown, Zelah padded out into the hallway connecting her room to the rest of the wing. She glanced at the old clock that stood at the end of the hall, the one that her parents said would be hers. "Nearly midnight. Lovely time to be up and about," she muttered sarcastically.  
She continued to the large doors that seperated "her" wing from the rest of the house. Starting to open the left one as she always did, she paused. *Might as well walk like a champion,* she thought, and pushed both doors as wide open as her arms would reach, then strode into the upper hall. The red plush carpet streched from her doors to her parents' (unoccupied) wing, with a starcase descending from the middle of the left. Zelah paused at the top, surveying the main hall. It was almost as big as the entire rest of the house, really. The staircase split into two, and curled around a raised stage area. Imbedded into the stairs was a huge entertainment system, including (but not limited to) cd and dvd capabilities, a plethora of recording options, and a karioke set-up. On the right end of the main hall was a bar, on the other a slightly raised stage with a grand piano on it. That was Zelah's, and as she rested her eyes on it, she began to trot gracefully down the stairs. She really did feel special, and important. It was midnight, she was alone, and she was in her element. As she approached her piano, Zelah-Amenti of the dragon-deck was prepared to fill her home with sound, as she knew that she could on that instrument. On her way, though, the phone rang.  
Sighing, Zelah turned, and ran up to the entertainment system, which (in addition to the previously mentioned items) was also a phone. Slapping the answer button on the console built into the stair rail, Zelah tried to sound sleepy, in case it was her parents. "Yeah? Who is it?"  
"That you, Zelah? Yeah, I guess it would be... no-one else's home." The voice was Perdia, Zelah's half-sister. *Why is she calling? She doesn't like us any more than we like her...* The family was not very unified. Especially after Perdia's brother (and Zelah's half-brother) suicided. The amazing entertainment center had been his design, and he had even helped design Pegasus' dueling centers. *What? Where did that last part come from? Am I thinking duel-monsters already?* Perdia spoke again, then, "Um, hello? You there?"  
"Yeah," Zelah said quickly, before Perdia hung up. Something important must have happened for her to have called, and a feeling of dread was beginning to gather in Zelah's stomach. "I was just wondering... How did you know that our Mom and Dad were gone? Well... our Mom... my Dad..." Perdia usually got hung up over that; Zelah didn't feel like going the rounds.  
Perdia, whom hadnever been a subtle person, dropped the bomb. "Because they never will be. The hospital called me, I guess because I'm the oldest one. A drunk ran into their car on their way home. Your Dad was killed instantly. Mom only lived long enough to..." her composure broke, and so did her voice, "to say that she loved us... that she loved me and wished that she could see me again..." She sobbed a moment, and Zelah was too shocked to say anything. *It can't be...* Her eyes stung with the beginning of tears. "I tried, but I didn't get here in time... She's gone." The line went dead, and Zelah stood listening to the dialtone until the operator came on. Numbly, she funbled to hang up.  
Something seemed to stirr deep within Zelah. It was another part of herself; something strong. *She was never here anyways. Everything is yours now. Well, everything except for what is Perdia's. None of your friends have to know that they're gone. They never saw them. If Perdia takes official custody of you, and pretends that this is her main residence, things will go on fine. You will miss her, but life will move on. Now, go play your music. It heals you.* Zelah obeyed silently. When she set her fingers on the keys, they began to play almost without her command.  
The Doll's Funural... it was apropriate. The music filled the main hall with a deep sence of mourning, and tears streamed down Zelah's cheeks. *It can't be real. It can't be. It was a joke! Or... or... a wrong number! Someone else; not me!* With the last chord, Zelah curled in on herself and sobbed on the keyboard. *I can't be an orphan! I'm not!*  
It wasn't until the next morning that Zelah-Amenti realized the first of two problems confronting her at the present. "Um... who is going to make me breakfast? Mom hates anything instant, and I can't cook!" She spoke aloud to herself as she dressed, and for once decided to put make-up on. It would cover the tearstains, and the dark bags under her eyes. She hadn't been able to sleep. "Wait!" She realized the second problem. "How am I going to get to school?" As Zelah paced the main hall, pondering these dilemma's, the doorbell rang.   
The doors- huge, overly ornate affairs- were just across the main hall from the entertainment center and stairs, so Zelah reached it quickly. "Morning, Sis. Hardly a good one, but a morning. That's something." Perdia held out a cardboard box. "Unless Mom loosened up since I left," Perdia struggled to speak normally, "there isn't any cereal in the house, so I brought some. I'll take you to school this morning, but then I'm back to my place, so you'd best work something out."  
"Thank you," Zelah said, smiling weakly, releaved. "Please, come in. I won't be long." Perdia nodded, and entered the main hall, looking around. Zelah was headed to the left of the stairs, where the kitchen was, when Perdia interrupted.  
"Um... is my room still... you know..." She looked at her feet, blushing at her sentimentality.  
"A disaster area? Spider-infested? A disgrace?" Perdia nodded. "She never touched it. I always kind-of wondered about that, but I guess she missed you more than she let on." Perdia nodded again, wearing the family's faint, solemn smirk, then went upstairs. Shrugging, Zelah continued to the kitchen.  
"Raisin Nut Bran? Um... no wonder Mom always makes things from scratch." Following the directions infered from the package, Zelah poured the dry, flakey-looking cereal into a bowl, added milk from the fridge, and stirred. "Do I have to cook it or anything?" *No you don't, stupid!* The voice came into Zelah's mind from no-where. Unlike the voices she usually heard, this one wasn't Zelah's. It was harsh, and mature, with a heavy eastern accent. "I just... eat it cold?" *Duh! Honestly, how simple can you get?* Cowed by the voice's cutting tone, and quite honestly (and understandably) confused by its appearance, Zelah sat in the breakfast nook to crunch the cereal. "I guess it's not too bad..."  
*The broad's comin. Finish stuffing the cereal into your gaping maw so you'll be ready to go.* "Um... you mean my sis?" *Duh.* Whoever- or whatever- the voice was, it enjoyed the word 'duh.' Trusting the voice, for no other reason than the fact that it would probably yell at her if she didn't, Zelah finished the cereal quickly, and placed the bowl in the sink. *You'll have to wash that yourself later, you know.* "But... we have a housekeeper!" The voice sighed. *Don't you know anything? Without your parents, there will be no more money coming in, and thanks to the extravagance of your pad here, money will run down quicker than you know. You had best get rid of the hired help and learn to do things yourself.*  
Zelah turned to leave the kitchen, and was met by her sister. "Ready to go?" Perdia handed Zelah her bookbag (it always sat next to the piano, and had even when Perdia had lived there), along with a small package. "Open that tonight."  
"Alright. And... thanks." Perdia nodded, and the two sisters left the house. The morning was a bit chilly to ride a motorcycle, but it was all Perdia had, and Zelah loved it anyways. Ninja motorbikes had always been her favorite. *Don't you dare lose that,* the voice warned her, as Zelah fingured the package. *That broad has no idea how important it is.* Zelah made a mental note to chew the voice out about respecting her family. Assuming it stayed. *Don't worry, Aibou. I won't be going anywhere...*  
Aibou?!?  
  
_The game of duel-monsters is © the creators of Yu-gi-oh. The story is © me in idea, content, characters, events, etc. The beginning setting, while not completely realistic, is to be regarded as 'real life.' As the story progresses, the you may decide whether you think that the setting actually changes, or if it is all in the characters' heads. Don't forget to R&R! _


End file.
